Return To Hogwarts
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Aurora Evangeline Winchester, is accepted to Hogwarts. At first it seems she has finally found the normal life she wanted. As the year progresses she discovers secrets about her parents' pasts and becomes a favorite student to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Crowley. Until Evangeline gets attacked, Lizzie and Sam take her away from Hogwarts.


RETURN TO HOGWARTS

Aurora Evangeline Winchester woke from having a very vivid, very intense dream. She had dreamt this dream for many nights now; always the same people, the same details, the same outcome: someone died.

The dreams had started right when she was eight or nine, and for a while she didn't tell her parents Sam and Lizzie about it, thinking they were just dreams – nothing to worry about. Until it got to a point when she woke in cold sweats, and breathing rapidly that she decided to tell them what was going on.

Initially, Sam and Lizzie, didn't know what to think of their daughter's dreams. But then, one night after Evangeline had gone to bed, Sam sat down with Lizzie and offered a theory: He himself used to have dreams like the ones Evangeline was experiencing, and about ninety per cent of the time, they came true.

Lizzie at first seemed shocked by the answer, but she grew to accept it, and simply kept a closer eye on her daughter.

Evangeline was a little different from girls her age. She didn't go to public school like other children. Her parents hunted demons for a living, and had to go on frequent trips around the world. Rather than have their daughter constantly switching schools and complicating her life, Lizzie and Sam decided it would be better to homeschool her. Lizzie would write the lesson plan and teach Evangeline. If she needed to go on a hunt with Sam, and Dean (Sam's older brother), Lizzie would give the lesson plans to Castiel, Evangeline's godfather, and he would teach Evangeline.

Apart from learning basic courses (Mathematics, English, Geography, World History, Religion, and Demonology), Evangeline also learned how to play both the piano and violin. Just like Lizzie, Evangeline excelled at both, but was exceptional when playing the violin.

Although, Evangeline loved her parents equally, she shared a special bond with her father, Sam. Whenever he was home, he would always make sure he set aside time to play and hang out with his daughter. But their favorite time of day was in the evenings, when Evangeline would go to bed, and Sam would come up to her room to tuck her in, and read her a story. Evangeline's favorite books were the _Mary Poppins_ books by P.L Travers.

She would always want Sam to read her those books in particular, even though she could recite them word for word. "We've read this book eight times!" he would say. But Evangeline would just lie back on her pillow and give Sam this puppy dog look. Sam would sigh, while smiling and begin to read.

Growing up, Evangeline wasn't allowed to go on hunts with her parents, since it was too dangerous, but they would always put a devils trap on the floor in the middle of her room, and line her door, and windows with rock salt.

When Evangeline was nine years old, she told Sam she was afraid of 'the thing' in her closet. Rather than reassuring her that there was nothing in her closet and that she didn't have to be afraid, he gave her a revolver. Lizzie however, disapproved of Sam giving Evangeline a gun, and took her back to bed, and read her a verse from the Bible to calm her (Isaiah 41:10).

Now Evangeline was eleven, and had already been on one hunt with her parents. They had never kept it a secret from her, that they hunted demons, however, they didn't tell her all of the nitty-gritty details. Some things just were best left unsaid until she was old enough to hear them.

But, little did Evangeline know that her life was about to change starting at the very next paragraph.

Evangeline walked down the massive spiral staircase of her family's mammoth castle in Transylvania, and walked into the dining room where Sam, and Lizzie were already sitting. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad,'' Evangeline yawned as the maid Rosalie pulled out Evangeline's chair for her as she sat down. "Morning sweetheart!" said Lizzie happily. "How'd you sleep?" asked Sam. "Okay,'' said Evangeline as she helped herself to scrambled eggs, and began playing with them with her fork rather than eating them. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Just okay?" he asked. "Mm,'' said Evangeline taking a drink of orange juice and not making eye contact with her father. "I had that weird dream again,'' she murmured while staring into her lap. Lizzie and Sam exchanged glances

Rosalie came back into the dining room carrying the daily mail and set it in front of Sam as he sifted through it. There was a bill for the heating and water, a postcard from Lizzie's distant cousin, Serena, _and a letter for Evangeline_!

Sam raised his eyebrows, and then looked up at his daughter. "Evangeline, sweetie? There's a letter for you,'' he said as he reached across the table and handed the envelope to Evangeline. The envelope was made of yellowish parchment, and was addressed in green ink:

Ms. Aurora Evangeline Winchester

Winchester Estate

Transylvania Romania

Evangeline turned the envelope over, it was sealed with red-purple wax, bearing a coat of arms featuring a lion, badger, eagle, and snake surrounded by a large letter H.

Evangeline slid open the envelope with her knife, and took out the letter and unfolded it.

It read

Dear Miss Winchester

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl no later than July 31st

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Evangeline excitedly turned to the second page, which listed all of her books and equipment.

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History Of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_Dark Forces; A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**Uniform**

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Other equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"You'll take flying lessons when you're there," Lizzie explained when Evangeline asked why students weren't allowed on their own broomsticks. Evangeline was talking excitedly about going to the school where Lizzie had attended. She had told Evangeline all about it, and she had wanted more than anything to see it for herself.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, as Evangeline looked up to see Castiel. He was not smiling at her. If anything he looked frustrated. "Lizzie,'' he said. "May I have a word with you in private?"

Lizzie sighed as she got up from the table and followed Castiel out of the dining room.

"What is it, Cas?" asked Lizzie casually. "Lizzie, you aren't seriously thinking of letting Evangeline attend that – that school, are you?"

Lizzie smiled. "Yeah, that's the general idea. Why not?" she asked. "You know why not,'' said Castiel, still unsmiling.

"Cas,'' said Lizzie. "I understand you view about magic and witchcraft, but Evangeline is not a bad person! She won't use her powers for evil…."

"How can you be certain of that?" asked Castiel. Lizzie sighed exasperatedly. "I went to Hogwarts, and I turned out okay, didn't I?" asked Lizzie. "That's beside the current point!" said Castiel. "Well, then what is the point?" asked Lizzie sounding slightly frustrated herself.

"I don't want my goddaughter going away to some foreign school to learn magic! I simply will not allow it!"

"Yeah?" asked Lizzie, her ears turning red. "With all due respect Castiel, that is not your decision to make. She's not your daughter,''

"She's as good as!" Castiel snapped defensively. "I'm not gonna continue this conversation, Cas," said Lizzie. "This will give her an opportunity to have a normal life for once! She deserves it!" and with that, Lizzie walked back into the dining room leaving Castiel alone.


End file.
